A Day As Sumia
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: This goes through Sumia's schedule as a Shepherd in a day where the Shepherds aren't moving around on a mission of some sort. Takes place before Emmeryn is seemingly killed in Plegia and Tharja and Olivia are recruited. Rated T for slight language and non-graphic sex. Contains the awesomeness of Sumia and ChromxSumia bashing.


_4:55 AM (Wake up):_

Sumia sat up in her Chrom-themed cot and lifted her Chrom-themed eye mask off of her face.

"Don't worry, Chrommy-poo. I'll make sure you're mine, not that bitch Robin's." Sumia whispered.

She threw her Chrom-themed blanket off of her body and ran outside her tent, which was crammed full with Chrom-themed merchandise, especially the infamous "Chrom wants you!" portrait, which she had enshrined on a wall, as well as her personal items that weren't themed around him.

* * *

 _5:00 AM (Pleasuring):_

Sumia stopped on the side of her tent and took out a photo of Chrom, which she had taken with the camera tome, which she had "borrowed" from the Outrealm Anna during the Shepherds' trip to the Beach Outrealm. She then sat down on the ground, unclasped her breastplate and let it drop to the ground, lifted up her shirt, and dropped down her skirt and underwear, and she started pleasuring herself while staring greedily at the photo of Chrom.

"Oh, Chrom." Sumia hissed sultrily.

* * *

 _6:00 AM (Breakfast):_

After a whole hour of her "enjoying" herself, Sumia made her way to the camp dining area, where the Shepherds were just starting to gather for breakfast. Making sure to get the closest table as possible to Chrom, she purposefully sat as close as she could to him once he came over. While Sumia ate her food and ogled creepily at Chrom, the prince uncomfortably did his best to ignore her.

* * *

 _7:00 AM (Pies):_

Sumia took over the kitchen after everyone finished eating and made a pie, which she immediately took to Chrom in his tent as he was about to head out for a strategy meeting with Robin. She then tried buttering him up and kissing up to him, but that only made Chrom bite back any angry remarks and flee from her as soon as he could get her off of him.

* * *

 _7:05 AM (Training):_

Due to the Shepherds not moving for the day, Sumia decided to care for her Pegasus in the camp stables.

* * *

 _9:00 AM: (Trip):_

Sumia was walking back from putting her Pegasus away when she saw Robin walking by while talking to Chrom. Scoffing in disgust, she stuck her foot out in the white haired woman's path, causing her to trip and fall. Chrom helped the tactician back onto her feet and walked away with an arm on her shoulder, while taking a quick glare back at Sumia, who seethed at her archenemy.

* * *

 _12:00 PM (Lunch:_

Instead of joining her idol and comrades for lunch, Sumia made another pie and took it to Chrom's tent, where she placed it on a table in plain view for him before sitting down and pleasuring herself not-so-quietly in her captain's own tent.

* * *

 _4:00 PM (Making A Scene):_

After checking up on Chrom to make sure he ate her second pie, Sumia blackmailed Chrom into resting after he accidentally tripped over a pebble and covered it up, due to thinking it was an embarrassing reason for having tripped. She immediately did a bizarre dance on the spot, catching the attention of almost all those around her.

* * *

 _4:30 PM (Reading)_

Sumia went back to her tent and got a book covering the history of Ylisse out of her Chrom-themed bookshelf. She purposefully ignored most of the information until coming upon the chapter listing the current info put out on the royal family. There, she skipped over to Chrom's half of the chapter, which she read over and over.

* * *

 _5:00 PM (Worship)_

After finishing reading, Sumia closed the sheets of her tent so it was dark inside, arranged a small circle of candles and lit them, then stripped off her armor and clothing so she was in only her undergarments, knelt down on her knees inside the circle, faced the Chrom Wants You portrait, and started bowing down to it and talking to it as if it was actually her idol.

* * *

 _8:00 PM (Vandalizing)_

After her worship service, which went on for three hours straight, Sumia decided to go vandalize the tents of the other female Shepherds, as she was paranoid that they were attempting to "steal" Chrom from her. First, she did Robin's tent, because while she acted innocent most of the time around her, she actually absolutely hated the amnesic woman because she knew that she and Chrom had something that Sumia herself didn't with him. That aggravated the gray haired woman to her very core. She completely trashed the tactician's tent, making sure to get everything of value, especially extremely important items, books, maps, and documents that were difficult for Robin to replace or restore, before moving onto Maribelle's and Sully's tents. She trashed Maribelle's tent just as bad as Robin's, but as she started to mess with Sully's tent, the cavalier's horse appeared and noticed what the woman was doing. The animal charged at her before she could try to calm it down and quiet it down to prevent it from alerting her comrades as to what she was trying to do to it's master's tent.

The horse mowed Sumia over so badly and did such a beating to her that the woman ended up in the medical tent, bruised, battered, bleeding, and on suspension from the Shepherds upon Chrom and a very upset Robin, Maribelle, and Sully finding out what she did to their belongings.


End file.
